Angel in the Night
by ShadowPrincessKichi
Summary: Yami decides to suprise his hikari at the club. Will he like it? Songfic.


Yugi: Lucero? Why is Kichi hiding behind a sofa?

Me: Oh. She's just hiding from the fluff.

Kichi: *rocking back and forth* Must. Hide. From. FLUFF!!!

Me: *sighs* Anyway, Yami and Yugi, you two know what to do.

Yami and Yugi: ShadowPrincessKichi does _not_ own Yu-Gi-Oh or this song, only the story. Everything else belongs to the respectable owners.

"blah": normal speech

"_blah_" Yami singing

The club lights were flashing in all the colors of the rainbow and it seemed as if the lights danced to the beat of the music played by the DJ. While everybody in the local gay club/bar was having a great time, a lone porcupine-headed Egyptian was sitting alone as he watched his lover dance with his friends.

'_So beautiful.' _thought Yami. He and Yugi have been dating ever since he got his own body, thanks to a simple spell and some dark magic. Now the former Pharaoh gazed lovingly and noticed how gracefully Yugi danced.

A loud feedback from the microphone where the DJ was standing broke his trance. "Alright people, we got something special for you tonight. WHO'S READY FOR SOME KAREOKE!!!!" screamed the DJ. While some people groaned, others cheered because they couldn't wait to hear their drunken tone-deaf friends sing their way into humiliation. This however, gave Yami an idea.

Me and Kichi: TWENTY DRUNKEN SONG LAAATTERRR!!!!!

As the previous singer left the stage, the DJ grabbed the microphone and asked, "Is there anybody else come up here before we close for the night?"

Right when it looked like that nobody else wanted to go, Yami stood up and said, "I would like to go,".

Yugi stared at his lover with his eyes asking 'Are you serious?' The DJ looked at the strange volunteer, shrugged, and asked him what song he wanted. Yami ran up to him and whispered the name of the song into the DJ's ear.

The DJ gave the former Pharaoh a weird look, shrugged, and went to put on the music to the requested song.

Yami went up on stage and grabbed the microphone. The first notes of a guitar (or bass. I don't know what the hell it was.)started to play and the lyrics appeared on the nearby screen.

_You are, my light in the dark_

_You are, the beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side_

The sound of Yami's baritone voice echoed throughout the bar. The drums came in along with a techno beat.

_Your hair is dancing in the wind_

_Your eyes are burning up my skin_

_And I'm so happy when I see, that you are smiling back at me_

_You are leaving burn marks on the ground_

_Thank you God, for what I've found_

_I don't know how, I don't know why_

_But You're my angel in the night_

Tears started to form in Yugi's eyes as Yami continued to sing for him. _Only_ him. No one else. He started wonder why he deserved such a wonderful lover like him.

_You are, my light in the dark, _

_You are, the beating in my heart_

_Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry_

_You are, my light in the dark_

_You are, the beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side _

Yami was surprised that he was actually doing pretty good for a beginner. Suddenly he heard _"Prepare For Launch In 3... 2... 1" _and then there was a techno instrumental. All Yami could do was wait.

Meanwhile, people tapped their foot and softly clapped their hands to the beat. Finally, the instrumental ended.

_I tried my best to satisfy, but all you do is wave me goodbye_

_I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm so crazy about how about you_

_Even if I don't know where to start_

_Even if my love is tearing me apart_

_I just know, that you and meWe are always meant to be_

Another techno beat started. (A/N: I'm starting to get tired of that!)

_You are, my light in the dark, _

_You are, the beating in my heart_

_Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry_

_You are, my light in the dark_

_You are, the beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side_

_"3... 2... 1"_

The beat continued until the song ended with Yami singing the last line.

_You're my angel in the night_

His voice faded as the song stopped. He glanced over at his precious hikari, who already had tears of happiness pouring over his cheeks, and said, "Happy Birthday, Aibou."

The crowd cheered and clapped for the pharaoh as he walked down the stage and pulled his partner into his strong, gentle, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Yami."

"I love you too, Aibou."

_OWARI_

Kichi: Is the fluff gone?

Me: Yes.

Kichi: Good.

Me: Review! If you want to know, the song is called 'Angel in the Night' by Basshunter.


End file.
